Chaos in Drama
by Reiyuzuki
Summary: Aku ingin sekali bermain drama bersama mu! Karena actingmu membuatku berdecak kagum. Aku sangat mengharapkan kita bisa duet bersama. ItaXKonan, au, ooc..


Summary: Aku ingin sekali bermain drama bersama mu! Karena actingmu membuatku berdecak kagum. Aku sangat mengharapkan kita bisa duet bersama. ItaXKonan, au, ooc..

Disclaimer: masih.. masih… masih… == Masashi Kishimoto ^^

Chaos in drama

Chapter 1

"Sasuke!!!!" Ujar seorang gadis berambut pink kepadanya.

"Hm…"

"HMMM MULU!!!!!! Iya kek!" Bentak gadis itu.

"Terus maumu apa??" Tanyanya.

"Iya in kek! Kamu ini.." pintanya.

"Iya! Kenapa Sakura-chan???" Ujarnya setengah bosan.

"Gitu donk!!" Ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

"Ada apa kamu panggil aku?" tanyanya.

"Begini… tadi aku liat Itachi ma seseorang."

"Oh.. biasa itu mah.. dia kan playboy cap kambing. Gak usah khawatir."

"Bukan itu masalahnya! Mereka BERCIUMAN!!!!" Ujar Sakura menggebu-gebu.

"Biasa.." Jawabnya enteng.

"Ama cowokkkkk!!!!!!"

'jeger' Sasuke seperti kesamber petir. Dia membayangkan kakaknya tengah mencium seorang pria. "APAAAAAA!!!!!!!!! Kamu gak salah liat????" Ujar Sasuke kaget setengah hidup.

"Itu bener!!! Aku melihat sendiri! Mana kayaknya tuh cowok pasrah banget!!"

"!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" ujar Sasuke lalu lari bagaikan kilat meninggalkan Sakura yang bengong.

"Ngakulah!!!!!"

"Tidak! Mungkin aja Sakura salah liat orang! Lagian kan hari ini aku gak ada kuliah! Mana mungkin kencan.. apalagi dengan cowok??? Gak napsu kali!!!! Lagian mau dikemana kan Konan ku yang sangat cantik itu???" Ujar Itachi sambil menari-nari di kamarnya dan sukses membuat Sasuke mau muntah.

"Terserahlah! Awas kalau ucapan Sakura benar!" Ujar Sasuke lalu keluar dari kamar kakaknya.

"Huff… hampir saja.." Ujarnya lega

Esoknya.

"Sakura bilang kakakmu mencium cowok???" Tanya si rambut duren yang tak bukan adalah Naruto.

"Katanya sih gitu. Tapi kata Aniki itu bohong! Bingung siapa yang bener." Ujar Sasuke ketika perjalanan ke sekolahnya.

"Tapi kalau beneran pasti lucu! Waw.." Naruto pun membayangkan hal itu.

"Sudahlah! Tak perlu dibayang-bayangkan!" Sewot Sasuke, "lagian apa enaknya mencium cowok??"

"Kau mau coba???" Ujar Naruto sambil memonyongkan bibirnya.

"Najis!!!!!" sasuke pun sukses menjitak Naruto dengan kasar.

"Aduh sakit Sasuke!!!" naruto pun meringis kesakitan.

"Sasuke!!!!" Ujar gadis kemaren.

"Sakura-chan!!!" Ujar Naruto sambil melambai-lambai kearah gadis berambut pink itu.

"Pagi Naruto!" Sapanya.

"Pagi.. wah… Sakura makin hari makin cantik…" Ujar Naruto.

"Kau juga! Makin keren! Oh ya Naruto bagaimana kabar Hinata?? Sudah sehat dia?? Aku ingin sekali menengoknya, tapi aku tak punya waktu." Ujarnya sedikit sedih.

"Tak usah sedih.. lagian Hinata pasti maklumin kamu kok! Kan kamu ketua OSIS!" ledek Naruto.

"Naruto!! Aku jadi berasa sangat sibuk! Kamu ini.. oh ya.. Sasuke bener gak berita ku?? Kakakmu dengan???" ujarnya ragu-ragu.

"Gak. Kata Aniki itu bohong, karena dia kemarin gak kuliah.. pasti kamu salah orang!"

"Gak mungkin! Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir mana mungkin kakakmu itu gay?? Kan dia idola!"

"Nah kamu kan tahu! Ayo sakura kita kesekolah!" Ujarnya sambil menggandeng tangan Sakura.

"Teme jahat!!!! Aku gak di ajak!!" Rengeknya.

"Yaudah deh! Ayo Naruto!" Ajak si rambut ayam.

"Gitu dunk!!!" Naruto pun kembali ceria.

Disisi lain

"Haahahhahahaha…."

"Sudahlah! Jangan kamu ketawain lagi!!" Ujar seorang cowok sewot.

"Lucu juga yah si Sasuke! Nanya kayak gitu! Berani juga yah dia!!!"

"Lagian… kenapa aku harus nurutin permintaan senpai mesum itu yah??

"Itu kan karena maumu juga kan, Itachi.. mau mencium bibirku yang yang indah dan membuat kaum hawa klepek-klepek." Jawabnya dengan pede.

"Diem lu Sasori!"

"Kalau Konan tau dia akan bilang apa yah???"

"Dia pasti akan segera memutuskan aku dan membunuhku setelah itu."

"Tidak usah khawatir Itachi.. setelah pentas ini selesai, selesai juga hubungan kita! Aku janji.. kita harus memberikan kiss terbaik kepada mereka di pentas itu, kita buat kiss yang paling menarik!"

"Tepatnya memuakan!"

"Sabar.. lagian kan hanya kiss!!" Sasori pun tersenyum.

"Iya untuk cuma kiss! Kalau yang lain tuh senior udah gue bantai dah!"

"Nah itu baru yang namanya semangat!!! Ayo Itachi!!! Kita latihan lagi!!!" ujar sasori mupeng.

"Aku mau pulang! Sampai besok! Jangan lupa hapalin tuh naskah! Jangan ada kesalahan lagi!" Itachi pun pergi dan meninggalkan Sasori yang bengong.

"Heh????"

Kemudian.

"Itachi…."

"Konan-chan!!" Ujar Itachi dengan slow motion

"Duh! Kamu lama amat! Pegel ni kakiku."

"Maaf Konan, abis latihan nih.. biasa karate tuh paling merepotkan!" Ujar Itachi.

"Kalau merepotkan kenapa hak berhenti aja??"

"Jangan! Ntar kalau kamu ada bahaya dan jurus karate ku lum lengkap siapa yang mau nolongin. Kan aku belajar ini juga demi kamu honey-ku." Ujar Itachi.

"Oh ya!!" Ujar gadis itu sambil mengagetkan Itachi.

"Ada apa? Kamu bikin aku kaget saja."

"Itachi-kun.. ku dengar, kamu akan main drama yah??"

'Glek.. kok Konan tau?? Duh ngomong apa nih??' Ujarnya dalam hati. "Gak kok! On Kamu dapat info darimana??"

"Dari Kakashi-senpai! Kemaren aku ketemu dengannya dan dia bilang kamu main di dramanya. Kalau aku boleh tahu kamu main di drama apa?? Dan sebagai apa??"

'AHHHH!!!! Senpai begoooo!!!!' Maki Itachi. "Bukan aku kok! Tapi temen ku itu si Tobi dan Deidara."

"Itachi! Jangan bohong!" Tegas Konan.

'Ketauan, duh gak bisa bohongin cewek sendiri memang.' Ujarnya dalam hati. "Iya aku main! Kenapa Konan-chan pengen nonton drama ku?? Lebih baik jangan! Lagian dramanya jelek! Gak sebagus Cinderella!" Ucap Itachi.

"Aku akan nonton dramamu! Aku tak menyangka kamu punya bakat main drama! Aku kagum! Itachi.. kamu harus latihan yang benar! Oh ya.. lawan main mu cewek yah??? Aku cemburu." Wajah Konan tiba-tiba menjadi sedih.

"Hah! Gak usah sedih! Lagian kamu lebih cantik dari makhluk itu! Kamu kan pacarku." Ucap Itachi lalu mendaratkan bibirnya ke bibir sang kekasihnya.

Tiba-tiba…

"Itachi~" yang disebut namanya menjadi kaget dan gak jadi mencium objeknya, lalu pemuada itu menengok kebelakang dan melihat makhluk yang sangat ia kenal. Konan pun menatap seseorang d belakang Itachi.

"Ne… siapa dia Itachi??" Tanya Hana.

"Sudahlah.. dia bukan siapa-siapa.. btw tadi kita sampai mana yah??" Tanya Itachi dengan wajah mupeng. Konan tidak merespon ucapan pacarnya. Justru sebaliknya ia mengenali sosok makhluk berambut merah itu.

"Ah! Kamu kan Sasori senpai dari club kesenian??" Tanya Konan semangat. Lalu gadis itu berjalan menuju tempat Sasori yah itu nama pemuda itu. Dan memegang kedua tangan Sasori lalu berkata sesuatu.

"Aku ingin sekali bermain drama bersama mu! Karena actingmu membuatku berdecak kagum. Aku sangat mengharapkan kita bisa duet bersama. Oh yah! Kudengar dari kakashi senpai kau akan memainkan peran akhir bulan ini? Itu benar??"

"Yah.. begitulah Konan-chan." Jawab Sasori sambil tersenyum.

"Wah! Aku tak sabar ingin menonton drama itu.. kira-kira bisa gak kau kasih bocoran tentang siapa kau akan berduet??" Tanya gadis itu lagi.

'Glek.' Pikiran Itachi sudah melayang kemana-mana. "Konan-chan.. lebih baik kita pergi sekarang juga, ayo honey.." Pinta Itachi sambil memegang tangan kekasihnya.

"Tunggu Itachi-kun." Ujar Sasori dengan nada menggoda.

"Ehhh??" Itachi merinding dengan ucapan Sasori, ia takut jika Sasori akan membongkar aib mereka itu.

"Kenapa?? Lagipula saya senang sekali bisa bertemu dengan Kona, kohai ku. Ayo kita duduk Konan tidak baik jika berbicara sambil berdiri." Sasori pun menyuruh gadis berambut ungu itu untuk duduk.

"Iya senpai." Lalu Konan pun memulai cerita tentang keinginannya, Sasori pun meresponnya dengan baik.. tunggu… bagaimana nasib Itachi?? Yah.. dia duduk di pojok bangku taman dengan wajah ditekuk. Dia tak pernah tau ternyata pacarnya suka dengan dunia acting khususnya drama, apalagi ditambah dengan lawan mainnya adalah idola pacarnya.

Tak terasa matahari pun akan terbenam, tetapi tidak ada tanda-tanda percakapan antara Konan dan Sasori akan selesai. Pemuda berambut panjang itu akhirnya hanya bisa mendengarkan lagu-lagu dari ipod kesayangannya serta memandang gadisnya yang tambah asyik dengan cowok yang akan merusak image-nya.

"Nah.. Konan, kau harus banyak belajar tentang acting jika kau ingin menjadi pemain terbaik! Semangat!" Ujar pemuda berambut merah itu.

"Senpai! Kau belum bilang dengan siapa kau akan duet di dramamu yang terbaru??" Konan mengingatkan.

"Belum saatnya Konan.. tapi tak usah kau dengar dariku, dari orang lain kau akan segera mengetahuinya." Sasori pun bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan memijat bahunya.

"Kok?? Tapi senpai??" Pinta Konan.

"Konan-chan.. kau harus tahu sendiri.. jangan lupa nonton drama ku yang terbaru.. ajak sahabat-sahabatmu yah! Dan woi!!! Itachi!! Gue balik! Antar Konan sampai rumahnya yah!!! Dah Konan." Sasori pun meninggalkan kedua sejoli tersebut.

"Sasori senpai emang baik!" Ucap Konan.

"Baik darimananya??" ujar Itachi yang daritadi diam.

"Ne.. tadi Sasori senpai berkata, katanya dramamu yang 3 bulan lalu cukup menarik perhatian yah??"

"Yah, begitulah.. lawan main ku kan si Haku (a/n Haku disini cewek) actingnya bagus, bener-bener mendalami."

"Wah… Itachi… kenalin aku dengan Haku-san dunk??"

"Gak usah Konan.. untuk apa??"

"Aku kan ingin yadi pemain drama! Aku kan harus kenal setiap orang terbaik -yang dapat aku jangkau! Atau jangan-jangan.. kau tidak mendukung hobiku??" Tanya Konan yang membuat Itachi diam.

"Bukan begitu, tetapi kalau kau bermain d suatu drama kau harus siap dengan segala resiko yang ada.. semua peran harus kau kuasai, mulai dari normal, abnormal, orang stress sampai peran yang bahkan kau tanggung tidak pernah mau melakukannya." Ucap Itachi.

"Maksudmu??? Peran yang tidak pernah mau melakukannya??" Konan pun bingung.

"Kau harus banyak belajar! Sasori benar.. Ayo kita pulang." Itachi pun menggandeng tangan Konan tetapi Konan melepaskannya.

"Ceritakan padaku apa maksudnya?? Apa ada hubungannya dengan drama yang akan kau perankan?? Jawab Itachi!!!" Paksanya.

"Carilah! Bukannya itu salah satu dari belajar?? Aku mau pulang.. kalau kau tetap mau sendirian disini aku tak akan maksa.. sampai besok Konan." Itachi pun pergi meninggalkan Konan yang masih diliputi pertanyaan.

Itachi POV

Huh… dasar cowok bego!!! Kan jadinya cewek gue tertarik banget untuk mempelajari drama lebih dalam lagi! Udah gitu dia pake banyak bertanya lagi! Ini gara-gara senpai bin mesum yang akan merubah image gue untuk seminggu lagi! Apa kata orang nanti?? Sasuke pasti berpikir kalau gue udah gila. Huff!! Merepotkan banget! Kenapa gue mau yah nandatangin peran buat drama itu.

Tapi.. itu semua terlambat. Konan pasti akan ilfil melihat gue nanti.. mungkin dia akan segera mutusin gue..

END chapter 1

Kenapa Itachi begitu stress?? Dan kenapa dia menutupi berita tentang drama itu?? Simak di chapter 2!

Review…

Review…

Reviewwwwwwwwwwwwwwww………..


End file.
